combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Comprehensive Melee Guide for Beginners, Intermediates, and Advanced
UPDATE (10/11/2013): For the time being this guide will be put in limbo due to unexpected events. I expect to resume revamping this guide in November if all goes well. The point of this guide is to establish a guide for future generations of Meleers. Originally written by LegitPride. Melee Weapons Small Arms Weapons (Non-Double Slash) *M9 Knife/Professional/Veteran/Champion (Default) *Sickle (GP) *Bowie Knife (GP) *M11 Tactical Knife (NX) *Tiger Strider (NX) *Tracker Knife (NX) Long Ranged Weapons (Double Slash) *G.I. Shovel (GP) *Kukri (GP) *Tomahawk (GP) *Survival Machete (GP : Restriction : Must Be In A Level Four Clan To Use) *Machete (NX) *Ninjato (NX) *Dom Pedro Sword (NX) Festive Weapons: Given to players based on events going on. Ex. Halloween Sickle for Halloween. *Snow Shovel *Halloween Sickle *Turkey Leg There are many different types of melee weapons. Some are more powerful then others. Some are used more then others. Melee Weapons In-Depth Description (Will redo list) 3 Lb. Sledge A GP weapon with tremendous range (almost as far as the Dom Pedro Sword) and powerful damage to match. This melee weapon deals 70-80 damage per hit (same as Tracker Knife). The left click is a diagonal downward hit, and the right click is a right to left double swing. The hit animation is the same as the Tomahawk's. Recommended for newbs and pros alike. Fact: You can 1 hit kill someone if you manage to hit them in the back Brass Knuckles A NX standard weapon with extremely short range because it's just a knuckle in one hand, adding no further reach. Despite the it being called 'Brass Knuckles', it only has one knuckle for the right hand. The draw animation produces a ringing sound, flipping it into the fingers. The left click is a straight punch with the right hand. The right click is an uppercut. Both have a slight delay involving a 'charging' up of power in preparation for the punch. Both attacks are 2HKO and because of its disadvantages (the range, slow attack rate), it is not recommended. It is only recommended when players' only priority is portability and speed (ie: Quarantine). NR-40 USMC KABAR Festive Weapons These are weapons handed out by Nexon for special events going on in the world. Halloween Sickle The Halloween sickle is an overpowered version of the Sickle. Similar to the Tracker, the Halloween Sickle is a 2-3 hit kill weapon. The attacks are the same as the normal sickle. Turkey Leg The Turkey Leg is almost slow as Kukri and the Machete. Candy Cane This weapon is close to the Gold Ninjato. The weapon is a single hit to the back and is powerful the left click is like a stab from appearances. Candies are very tasty, so why not have it in the face? Melee Styles There are so many styles in melee that it’s impossible to keep track of. However, there is no unique style everyone has their own. All will be described to the best of my ability, but avoiding bias may be hard. Spamming and Spammers Spamming is the art of holding down your left click or right click never letting go of the button. Despite what people think, spamming is a legit tactic even though it is extremely frowned upon. The people who just hold down the button are known as the Common Spammer. Spam should be used only if you have no idea what you are doing. Common Spammers These are usually your beginners in melee and are usually preyed on by the pros. Hold down your left click and right click and you will know your spamming. To kill a spammer all it usually takes is aim for the head and use your range. Baiter This melee style is the most commonly seen in-game. Most players call it side stepping. You move at the last second and attack. The only good tactic is to out wait the baiter and attack him when they make a mistake. Most pros are baiters as one mistake could cost the game. This is recommended for most players who want to stay alive. Shifters These people use shifting to gain higher control of their weapon. Shifting IS NOT ENCOURAGED by this guide. This section is dedicated to educating readers on how to protect themselves from shifters. If you see a shifter you should report him immediately. Please do not try this because running with knives is not okay. The only way to beat a shifter is to aim for head and time it PERFECTLY. This is extremely difficult and it is recommended that you stay clear of shifters at all cost. If he/she has more speed than you do no try to run because he will catch up and backstab you. Try to JUMP backwards instead of WALKING backwards and wait for his shift to end before attempting to attack him/her. Shift Spammers These people spam the shift until you are dead. The best way to kill a spam shifter is to attack when they finish a shift. The window of opportunity is small, so you need fast reflexes to be able to kill them. You might want to use a Sickle, or a Tracker Knife, as it has good range and easier to time with. If you do not really know what you are doing it is advised you avoid shift spammers. It should be known that shifting is an exploit that increases your range, and delays the time of your attack while making it look like you are only sprinting. It is an exploit and therefore against the rules of the game. Using this exploit will result in punishment by Nexon, and like all other glitches and exploits should be avoided at all costs. Fundamentals Range This is the very first thing a melee'r should learn. You will learn that you will be able to hit farther than expected. So practice a couple of swings on barrels or on a friend. Keep in mind that double swing weapons generally have a longer range than single hit weapons. Aim Second thing everyone should learn is aim. Aim for the head no matter what. Until you become pro and kill effectively aim for the head. Then even if you are pro, learn where your enemy is going next. Fact: If you use the Ctrl+Scroll wheel you can zoom in or out and thus make it harder or easier depending on your skill level. Try to get 80+ consistently before trying to shrink the page. If you can get 80+ on the 25% zoom then you have pro aim Mouse Grips As most of you may have already noticed, not everyone holds the mouse the same way. How you hold the mouse is important to how well you can aim. Some grips provide more accuracy, some grips provide more agility. Here are the three most common mouse grips 1. Palm Grip This is the grip that people naturally go for. This grip is mostly for comfort and does not provide any fine aim. In my honest opinion this is most likely the worst grip out of all the main grips. To hold your mouse in palm grip, you put your index finger on the LMB, your middle finger on the scroll wheel, and your ring finger on the RMB. Your palm should be resting on the mouse body. 2. Claw Grip This grip is the grip used by most professional players. In this grip your hand makes 6 contact points. You index and middle fingertips should be on the mouse buttons. The tips of your thumb, ring finger, and pinky should be support the mouse from the sides. The back of the mouse body should be supported by the pit of your hand (6th contact point). The end result resembles a claw holding the mouse. Clicking using this mouse grip is faster because there is less surface are at the point of contact at the buttons making depressions faster. This grip has shown reaction speed improvements of at least 10% over palm grip. 3. Fingertip Grip This is the least used and most debilitating of all the grips. This grip is a variant of the claw grip but instead of 6 points of contact there are 5 points of contact. All fingertips are used to control the mouse but the contact point at the pit of the hand is missing from this grip. This allows for all the advantages of the claw grip while achieving greater agility. However, this grip will be exhausting due to the fact that now there are only 5 points of contact. This grip requires the most fine motor skills out of all the grips. Movement A target not moving is just asking to be headshotted. Try to move side to side at all times. As your skills improve, you will slowly developed a "sixth sense" for dodging attacks. Speed gear is recommended for melee only. To learn more, please see ILYx3's Freerunning Guide. Analyzing Each melee'r is unique and has certain behaviors that they repeat often. Discerning and quickly adapting the patterns gives you a huge advantage. This is also means YOU cannot repeat the same patterns during melee'ing. Reaction Time As with all other modes, reaction time is important and melee only is no different. If you have a slow reaction time then you should practice it; not only does it help you in game it will have a positive impact in your overall life. Ways to improve reaction time include exercise, sleeping more, eating a healthy diet, taking supplements such as Omega-3 fatty acids or Gingko. Doing push ups between games helps your reaction time. Ways to improve reaction time: 1. Exercise more! I believe that a healthy body is a fast body. Many professional players usually have background in sports. -King__Melee used to be a football player back in college and I myself is a practitioner of Wing Chun. Doing exercise right before a big match (such as clan wars) increases the amount of adrenaline and oxygen levels in your body, helping you react faster and play better! It also reduces anxiety. 2. Supplements! Only a nourished body is capable of sustaining a peak state for extended periods of time. The brain burns glucose at a high rate when you are gaming, so stock up on carbs! Be a monkey and eat a banana (Oooo oooo eeee eeeeee ahhhhhh?!? ;D). Supplements such ginseng, vitamin B, and pathogenic acid boosts overall mental stamina. You also might want to take Omega-3 fatty acids and royal jelly helps you produce more brain cells and thus learn at a faster rate (That's how I improved so quickly :P). Another supplement that may be useful is gingko. Gingko has been proven to improve reaction speed and memory by increasing blood circulation to the brain. 3. Lose the junk! You might think that the fatty burger in your hand tastes good, but it's full of toxins that causes brain damage and will surely slow down your reaction speed. These toxins build up in your liver and cause your body to waste valuable energy stores into detoxifying such substances. 4. Lay off Red Bull! Energy drinks such as Red Bull and Monster do not help your reaction speed as they claim. Instead they make you very jittery and thus more likely to make a mistake. Instead take pre-workout formulas (For adults only!) such as Anadraulic State GT SE (Gals stay off this! It has estrogen blockers!) or Jack3d. These formulas provide stimulants that will make you alert, calm, focused without the crash nor the jitters. They also provide vital nutrients that your brain will use in order to facilitate a high brain state. 5. Brain Wave Entertainment! Scientists recently discovered that listening to binaural beats can affect brain wave patterns. :Alpha waves: These waves are responsible for how you would normally feel. This is the brain's normal state. :Beta waves: These waves increase when you pay attention to something. Entraining these waves will definitely help you feel more alert (no coffee needed) and focused. :Theta waves: These waves are responsible for sleep, healing, creativity. Entraining these waves will help speed up the learning process. Average Human Reaction Time: 200ms-250ms Average College Age Student Reaction Time: ~190ms Ping Ping is just as important as reaction time. In online games, such as Combat Arms, how well your shots register depends on how low your ping is. It is preferable to have a lower ping and its best to optimize it. "Someone please put link to no reg here" Flow Flow is the mental state of operation in which a person performing an activity is fully immersed in a feeling of energized focus, full involvement, and enjoyment in the process of the activity. This is the mind state pros are in when they get an unbelievable. In this mind state, all 128 bits/second of your mind's bandwidth is completely used, therefore preventing any distraction. Hyperfocus Hyperfocus is almost like flow but it applies only to people with ADHD. In this mind state people with ADHD has their full attention capacity unlocked, allowing them to focus for hours upon hours, possibly days. This mind state also floods all the mind's bandwidth and therefore preventing distractions. Equipment Now I do know that not everyone can afford "gaming" gear, but I recommend you yo buy a gaming mouse and mouse pad to improve aim. The keyboard does not really matter. Also, another topic I want to point out is computer specs. Any dual core or even single core CPU is fine as long as its clocked above 3 Ghz. If it isn't you might want to buy a better CPU or try to overclock it (not responsible if you brick it). If you play on a cheap Dell Laptop from 2005 chances are you're not getting 60+ FPS or even 30+FPS. PLAY CA ONLY ON A DESKTOP either with a discrete graphic card (AMD Radeon HD 5000 series or higher or nVidia GeForce 400 series or higher) or a desktop with Intel HD graphics 3000 series or higher! The bottom line is: Buying such products will NOT make you pro, it just means it doesn't bottleneck your potential. You will STILL need to practice. For general tips for melee beginners, see here and here. Melee Weapons Statistics Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides Category:Walkthroughs